


I'm glad you came, both of you

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Battle of New York, both Natasha and Bruce find themselves a little shaken by what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad you came, both of you

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day One. Based on the prompt "Glad you came + Things you said when we were on top of the world"

Loki was imprisoned at Stark Tower, under a heavy SHIELD guard, while the gang went out to celebrate with shawarma, so when they were done eating, that's where they headed. They had a few things to organise before everybody went their separate ways.

"Quite a day, huh, Agent Romanoff?" Bruce asked her when they had a moment alone.

"We fought aliens together, I think you can call me Natasha. Definitely quite a day, though.”

They sipped their coffee quietly, not sure of what to say to each other. Despite that, their silence was not uncomfortable.

"You were impressive out there." Bruce finally broke the silence.

"You almost sound surprised." She teased.

"I was. Pleasantly so."

"So you remember...? the Other Guy..." she asked.

"Bits and pieces. Feelings more than specific events."

"I'm glad you came," she said, quietly, hesitating for a moment. "Both of you."

"All that death and destruction. He wouldn't have missed it for the world," Bruce said, forcing a laugh.

"He saved us. He saved them," she answered, pointing to the world outside. "We wouldn't be here without him."

Bruce didn't know what to say to that, so he just smiled. 

A few moments passed before she spoke again.

"We should be celebrating. We're on top of a world that we just saved. Why are we moping?" she said, standing.

"People died. People are injured. The world is falling apart."

She reached her hand out to him, and asked Jarvis to play something fun. Bruce raised an eyebrow at her as 'Cotton Eye Joe' started to play.

"Dance with me, doc. You'll feel better."

Bruce hesitated, but something about the determination on her face made him get up. He wasn't much of a dancer, but he followed Natasha's lead. Her body moved more gracefully than he had ever seen and he found himself watching her more intensely than was appropriate, but he couldn't stop himself. Not long into the song and he found himself really getting into it, throwing his body all over the room, giving himself into the catchy song. The rest of them must have heard the music, too, because before long they'd almost all joined Bruce and Natasha.

"Dance party. Why wasn't I invited?" Tony pouted before throwing himself in their midst. 

When the song ended, Natasha and Bruce smiled at each other.

"You're right. I do feel better," he answered, with a real smile this time.


End file.
